


Intelligence Leak

by VioletPassion



Series: Bait and Switch [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 寇森成为了史蒂夫的迷弟。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bait and Switch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614451
Kudos: 17





	Intelligence Leak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intelligence Leak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626809) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



“你对于孙膑在马陵之战中所起作用的分析是炉火纯青的。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼：“谢了。你读了我的论文？”

“还有你的研究生研讨论文。你学术生涯早期的论文比较难找，因为你本科阶段就读的大学的资料库没有保存多数学生的论文。不过我们已经联系了你的教授们，我很确定他们中会有不少保存了学生论文。”寇森意识到自己说的内容有些诡异，脸上渐渐露出恐惧。但他没办法住嘴。

“哇哦。你们的工作做得真是，非常细致。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基说，“能给我再叫点咖啡吗？”

“当然了，巴克。要哪种？”

巴基眯起眼读着菜单：“摩卡泡沫。”

“马上来。”

史蒂夫一离开二人视线，寇森就慢慢往前把脑袋碰在了咖啡桌上。他沮丧地用脑袋一上一下撞着桌子，桌上的杯子都被弄得晃起来。

巴基看了他一会，然后伸手小心翼翼地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯中士。”寇森闷闷地说。

“小事情。”

他们沉默地坐了几分钟，寇森的脑袋仍然埋在桌上。

“我可以拿到他大部分论文的复印件。”巴基说，寇森的脑袋猛地从桌子上弹起来，发出一声类似尼龙搭扣被撕开时的声音，“如果你想要——”

“我想。”寇森突然瞟向一边，史蒂夫正拿着一只杯子往这边来，杯子里的鲜奶油和巧克力屑堆得高高的，“中士，请你设法确保我别再开口说话，必要时我授权你使用武力。”

“你只要问问他有关二战时‘肉馅行动’的事就行了。保管你接下来的一小时内插不了一句话。”

多谢，史蒂夫坐下时，寇森用嘴型无声地对巴基说。


End file.
